


What Seems Normal

by rowx3yourships



Series: Time Sends off the Past and Welcomes the Future [2]
Category: K-pop, NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: (but it's all outside the story), (even if he's a little shit too), (he learned from the best), Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Space, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten is a Little Shit, Domestic Fluff, Found Family, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Sexual Content, Liu Yang Yang is a Little Shit, M/M, Mentioned Nakamoto Yuta, Mentioned Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Mild Language, Other, Qian Kun is Whipped, Slice of Life, Spaceships, Wong Kun Hang | Hendery is Best Boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:33:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24818440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowx3yourships/pseuds/rowx3yourships
Summary: “I swear I will put a tracker in your skin if you try to run off again!” Kun fussed while dragging Yangyang back onto the ship, pulling him into the canteen. “Ten! Come collect your son before I knock him out and lock him in a storage closet.”Ten walked around the corner into the canteen carrying a mug with a grin. “Myson? Are you trying to abandon your parental duties? I thought we were co-parenting the little shits.”“I’m not a child. And I’m certainly not either of yours.” Yangyang struggled to try and pull away from Kun, but this had become such a regular thing Kun had long since learned how to handle him and his outbursts.“Look what you’ve made him do! Now he’s denying us both. Our baby is going through his rebellious teenage phase, I’m sure.” Ten laughed before sitting on the table, ignoring the frown from Kun.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, platonic wayv ensemble
Series: Time Sends off the Past and Welcomes the Future [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787971
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	What Seems Normal

**Author's Note:**

> _[ title is taken from Audiomachine's song of the same name ]_
> 
> here is another part of the space wayv series that nobody asked for heh :) ... I hope you're enjoying it - let me know what you think
> 
> this part has some hints at backstories (so if you're curious about characters / etc - let me know)
> 
> I hope that you are all staying healthy and safe - be kind and take care of each other, the world is a dark place right now

“I swear I will put a tracker in your skin if you try to run off again!” Kun fussed while dragging Yangyang back onto the ship, pulling him into the canteen. “Ten! Come collect your son before I knock him out and lock him in a storage closet.”

Ten walked around the corner into the canteen carrying a mug with a grin. “ _ My _ son? Are you trying to abandon your parental duties? I thought we were co-parenting the little shits.”

“I’m not a child. And I’m certainly not either of yours.” Yangyang struggled to try and pull away from Kun, but this had become such a regular thing Kun had long since learned how to handle him and his outbursts.

“Look what you’ve made him do! Now he’s denying us both. Our baby is going through his rebellious teenage phase, I’m sure.” Ten laughed before sitting on the table, ignoring the frown from Kun. “Yangie, what have we said about running off? We mean it for your safety. Dlanh may be a neutral planet, but that doesn’t mean it’s safe.” Ten’s voice was serious and Kun finally let go of Yangyang’s arm as he stopped struggling. “We don’t even let Guanheng out on his own. And we picked him up here!”

Yangyang dropped into a chair, still frowning at them. He crossed his arms over his chest in a huff and Kun almost found the action cute. “I’m not a child. Just give me a phaser or something, I can take care of myself.” 

“Absolutely not.” Kun felt his stomach drop at the thought of Yangyang with a phaser or any other sort of weapon while running around on his own. Especially after they had just come from Bantbl. “You can either wait and go with one of us or give us a list if you have things you want.”

“You’re not my father-”

“Because we all know Kun would be mom.” Guanheng’s voice interrupted Yangyang and Kun sighed, rolling his eyes at the familiar taunt. “Kun- _ ma _ ! That’s better.” 

Ten’s laughter joined with Guanheng’s, and even drew a small huff from Yangyang. “It does fit, babe. You can’t argue with the kids.” Ten’s face turned serious again before he turned back to Yangyang. “But you still need to follow what we say. It’s for your own safety, Yangie. When we get to Nesyll I’ll start training you with a phaser. You need to brush up on your lessons as well, Guanheng.”

Kun glanced up from where he had been writing out a list of things they needed to pick up from the shops on his scan-dial. “Ten-”

Ten turned to shake his head with a frown. “No, Kun, they need to know how to protect themselves. I don’t care that they’re just children.” Both of the older pair ignored the combined noises of disagreement from the younger ones. “I won’t let them be defenseless if, moons above, anything were to happen. Besides, what else are they going to do while we stay on Nesyll? And it will do both of them some good to leave the ship-” He turned back to the two boys with a frown, pointing a finger. “When it’s a safe place. And Nesyll is as boring as they come. Where else do you think your mom came from?” Ten turned to grin at Kun, causing both the others to laugh.

Kun rolled his eyes and shook his head, deciding to just let them have the teasing. Especially if it would help keep Yangyang safe onboard - or at least not run off on his own again. He sighed, glancing around the room to try and think of anything he might have missed. “Do any of you have things you want? Ten, you and Guanheng are going to the shipyards tomorrow, right?”

Ten nodded, standing to walk to put his mug back under the drink selection, pressing for another coffee. “We’re leaving early in the morning so we can get there first before any scavengers.” Ten moved to lean against the counter beside Kun, resting his chin on Kun’s shoulder to read the list on his scan-dial. “Oh, add something for Dejun, and your other hoard of younglings. Since we’ll be staying on Nesyll for a while.” Ten dropped his voice to a whisper in Kun’s ear. “And why don’t we try another of the gifts from Yuta? He said it was from a shop here.”

Kun managed to keep from blushing at the words and how Ten’s voice had dropped. “Not in front of the kids.”

“If you two are going to be gross, can we go out? It technically wouldn’t be alone. And you said yourself, you picked up Guanheng here. So that should be enough, right?” 

Kun turned back to Yangyang with a frown. “I was not joking about the tracker. But the answer is no. Besides, I was going to ask if you wanted to go to the traders market with me tomorrow while they are at the shipyards.”

Yangyang’s posture shifted and Kun could tell that was the right thing to suggest. “The traders market? Really?”

“If you can promise to stay with me and not run off like some wild creature.”

Kun chuckled softly under his breath at how quickly Yangyang nodded. The traders market on Dlanh was famous for having anything and everything you could want. It was also a giant open air maze of stalls and shops and pitched tents. Somewhere anyone could easily get lost. And getting lost in the traders market was not something anyone would want to do.

“I mean it, Yangyang. You have to swear that you’ll stay with me and do whatever I say. The traders market can be a dangerous place, especially if you don’t know what you’re doing.” Kun’s face was serious and he hoped Yangyang was listening and that nothing would happen tomorrow.

Ten pressed a kiss to Kun’s cheek with a grin. “Okay, enough smothering the kids. What are we eating tonight? Because if you have to go back out to a shop then you need to move your ass now.” 

Kun turned to frown at Ten after he smacked his butt with a grin. “Really, Chittaphon?”

Both Guanheng and Yangyang laughed at the name. “Ooooo, mom’s pulling out the full name. Everyone knows what that means.” Guanheng’s voice was teasing and Kun turned to frown at him, although there was no real malice in the expression. “It means we’re going to escape to another room before we see something we  _ really _ don’t want to.” 

“Run away!” Yangyang jumped up and ran off laughing down the corridor.

Kun took a step to follow before Guanheng shook his head, walking in the same direction. “I’ll keep an eye on him. You two can get back to whatever. But please try to take it away from the common areas? We have to eat here.”

Ten laughed as Guanheng headed after the youngest member of the group before turning to Kun with a grin, leaning close. “You know, if you want to play that game we can always lock the two little shits in their quarters later. Yangie probably needs to be kept under lock for now anyways.”

Kun sighed with a laugh. “Remind me why we picked him up?”

“We didn’t. The brat snuck onboard and you’re too soft to kick him out. You have a problem with adopting all the strays you come across. I’m surprised you haven’t taken any animals yet.” Ten moved to leave his mug to be cleaned. 

“Most animals wouldn’t do well with hyperspace or time-jumps.” Kun said before off-handedly continuing. “Maybe if we settle down on just one planet in the future when we’re older.” He kept his eyes fixed on his scan-dial, trying to ignore the soft noise from Ten.

“Qian Kun, did you just insinuate that we’re going to still be together when we’re old enough to keep our feet on the ground?” 

Ten’s voice held a teasing glint and Kun tried to keep his face from flushing slightly. While they had been together for years, they had never talked about serious matters like the future, aside from just their next shipment or where they would stop next. Kun, however, knew that there would be no ending for his story that didn’t involve Ten. He had already completely upended his life when Ten had asked him to come with him all those years ago after Ten had managed to save enough money to buy his freedom and their first ship. And Kun knew that if Ten asked, he would gladly do it all again.

“You’re blushing, Kunnie.” Ten’s voice was softer, although it still held the teasing tone. He stepped closer to Kun, leaning in to put a finger under his chin and turn it up to look him in the eyes. His voice grew softer and more serious. “Kun, you know I love you. We’ve been through so much, I don’t know how I would have survived without you. So yes, when we get old enough to settle and keep our feet on one land, we can have all the animals we want.” He smiled before leaning in to press a kiss to Kun’s lips.

Kun absently put his scan-dial on the counter behind him, wrapping his arms around Ten and leaning into the kiss. This was what made everything worth it. The person in his arms. 

Ten pulled back with a soft smile before his expression turned to a teasing grin again. “But you still haven’t answered what we’re eating tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> [ i don't own any of the wayv/nct members - this is just fiction ]
> 
> the names of the other planets / such are taken from an original work of mine so if they are copies / such - it is an honest coincidence ... also there's no honorifics with this au b/c it's in space :)
> 
> let me know what you think of the story / au / etc ... hopefully it's interesting and enjoyable ...


End file.
